A Twilight Christmas
by Onyx and Topaz
Summary: Basicaclly just as the title says... After Eclipse I guess. Bella is slightly OOC, but not too much. MAJOR FLUFF WARNING! BxE! I suck at summaries...
1. Chapter 1

**Yes! Our first fanfiction on this account! Well, this may be a tad too fluffy, but I warned you… And I know that it's a teensy weensy bit too early in the year to be writing a Christmas fanfiction, but it was in my head so I had to write it! Anyway, enjoy!**

**Author of this fanfiction: ****Topaz**

**Disclaimer:**** I, unfortunately, do not own Twilight. I do, however, own this fanfiction! And Onyx does not!! HA HA HA!!!**

* * *

Three things I realized when I woke up that morning:

It was the day before Christmas

It was snowing outside

Edward wasn't in my bed

But then I remembered, he had said the night before that he had to go hunting that morning. Still, it made me sad and lonely, waking up without Edward's arms around me.

But he had promised that he would be back as soon as I finished breakfast.

"It's hibernating season," He had said. "And all of the animals will be asleep, very easy to find, and won't put up much of a fight."

I crawled out of bed and was greeted by a rush of cold air. I put on my warm robe and warmest slippers and slugged down the, thankfully, not tripping and falling flat on my face. Charlie was out fishing with Billy, so I had the whole house to myself.

I made it into the kitchen and fixed myself a bowl of hot oatmeal. I ate it slowly and drank some of my milk. As soon as I was finished, I started to get cold again. Then, suddenly, I started wishing for my mothers' special hot chocolate. It was the most delicious hot chocolate I had ever tasted and she used to make it ever extremely cold day.

I would've made some, but my mom kept the recipe a secret.

_-Flashback-_

"_Mom! Is it ready yet!?" I was getting very impatient._

"_Not yet, sweetheart. But it's almost done." My mom was making her famous hot chocolate. I tried to peek over her shoulder to see what she was putting into the pot, but each and every time I tried, she would all but shooed me out of the room. _

_I slumped into the living room and pouted. The sent of hot chocolate hung in the air, making my mouth water. I whimpered and my mom turned to me with a smirk. I returned it with a glare. She just laughed, rolled her eyes, and went back to work._

_I huffed and sank lower into the couch…_

_Until I heard the three words I'd been dying to hear;_

"_Bells, it's done."_

_I couldn't get up fast enough. I charged into the kitchen and grabbed a cup from the cabinet. She took out a big spoon and poured some in._

_I took a sip; it was perfect. Not too hot, not too cold, perfectly tantalizing. I stopped to let the warm, chocolaty, liquid pour down my throat. It felt great. _

_I took another drink, but being the klutz that I was, I spilled some on me. I got some on my neck and a lot on my waist, but for some reason, it didn't feel warm;_

_It felt ice cold._

_And for some reason, it started to feel like arms and lips._** (AN: I know, that part was cheesy, but please, don't complain! Please? I kinda thought it was a little cute…)**

_-End Flashback-_

Well that snapped me out of my memory. Edward was grazing my neck, jaw line, and cheek with his lips; his hands on my waist.

I put my hands on his and whispered, "Welcome back."

"Good to be back." He whispered against my throat. I turned around and kissed him; my arms snaking around his neck. I tried to deepen it, just a little, yet again… to no avail.

He caught on and pulled away slowly. He looked at me with a crooked smile, knowing eyes, leaving me dazzled yet again.

I remembered to breathe this time, but it was just short of hyperventilation.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked, curiosity lacing his velvety voice.

"Why do you always want to know what I'm thinking?" I immediately regretted asking, but when I looked into his eyes, he didn't seem upset; but what did I know; I couldn't read minds. He had a sort of 'duh' expression on his face.

Oh, right. Mind reader. It shouldn't have been that easy to forget that!

He leaned down, rested his ice cold cheek against mine. Would I ever get used to his perfection? Probably not. Not like I care. I could have stood like that forever.

"I _always_ want to know what you're thinking, Bella," He emphasized "always" and shook with silent laughter. "Humor me."

He stayed where he was, whispering kisses along my neck, jaw line, and cheek in a continuous pattern.

I died. I was in heaven. I knew it. There was no other explanation for me being in this angel's arms, this moment so perfect, so right in every way.

But –hard to believe- I wasn't dead. This was real. He was real-though I was still afraid that he might just disappear in front of me.

Then it dawned me; it was Christmas Eve. I opened my mouth to speak but I guess it dawned on him too, because, much to my dismay, he pulled away.

"I almost forgot," He said. "Here." Edward reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a gold colored box.

I glared at him. He knew perfectly well that I hated people going out of their way to get me gifts, especially Edward,

He had so much money, so he bought me so many expensive and outstanding gifts and it made me feel insignificant because I could never give anything that good to him.

Edward had said it didn't matter. He didn't expect anything in return, making me feel even more insignificant. But he just laughed.

I sighed. "Shouldn't I wait until tomorrow to open this?"

"Nah, not this one. This needs to be opened this morning. Oh, by the way," He started to sound sarcastic here, like he had repeated this multiple times. Plus he rolled his eyes. "I didn't spend anything. I did for the supplies to make this, but not on the gift itself."

I raised my eyebrows, confused.

"Just open it." He laughed. He handed it to me. I read the top of the box.

_To Bella_

_With love forever,_

_Edward_

Could my blush get any more pronounced!?

I looked at Edward and saw a stunning, loving smile on his face. He grabbed my hand and pulled me over to the table and sat down in Charlie's chair, pulling me down with him, settling me on his lap.

I looked at him and he nodded for me to continue. I hesitantly opened the lid and saw a note on top of the tissue paper. I read the note

_Bella, love,_

_I hope that this will be of use for many more holidays to come_

_Merry Christmas_

_Love, _

_Edward_

And, cue blush.

I didn't realize I was crying until Edward wiped his finger across my eyes. I carefully and cautiously unfolded the paper.

My jaw dropped as I saw what it was.

It was a beautiful ornament with a picture of Edward and I in it. It had our names on it and at the bottom it said "Our first Christmas" in Edward's familiar, detailed, scrawl. All of the writing was like that. On the back, it said December 25, 2008.

I looked over my shoulder at Edward, although I couldn't see him very well through the tears in my eyes. He wiped them away.

"This is beautiful, Edward. I love it. Thank you." I said, barely above a whisper.

He smiled my smile- my heart went into over-drive, and he probably heard it, making me blush… again- and kissed my warm cheek. "You're welcome." Edward said, his arms tightening around me for a moment.

I slipped out of them, grabbing the ornament, and walked into the living room. I went to the side table by the loveseat and opened the drawer and found what I was looking for: ornament hooks.

I put the ornament on the hook and was about to put it on the tree, but Edward put a cold hand on mine and we put it on together. Normally I would have found this extremely cheesy and corny with anyone else, but with Edward, it was different. More special, meaningful.

He smiled at me and kissed my nose. I giggled-totally out of character for me- and smiled back. "You never told me what you were thinking about…"

"Oh. Um, just, er, some hot chocolate that Renee used to make. It was delicious, but she always kept the recipe a secret."

"Hmmm…" Edward said with a thoughtful expression. I quirked my eyebrow in confusion.

"Well, it is almost Christmas, and my family wanted us to stop by for a little while. Especially Alice," We both grimaced at that, and then Edward laughed. "And after that, I, er, kinda made some plans for us today."

I glared at him, but he just laughed. "Be nice, Bella," Edward smirked. "I want this to be special for us." He held my hand for a moment.

I sighed. He wasn't making this much easier. His blazing eyes were dazzling me to no end.

I caved. He smiled and took my hand again and made our way to his Volvo.

I had one thing to say at this point:

"Do we really have to go see Alice, Edward?"

He laughed at my whining as he opened the door for me. He helped me in and was on his side before I even clicked my seatbelt.

"Unfortunately, Bella, love, we do." He chuckled again.

"Should I be afraid?"

"Terrified." **(Page 480, Breaking Dawn, also owned by Stephenie Meyer)**

I had never seen Alice on the holidays. I knew she was a shop-a-holic, but during Christmas… I shuddered.

He laughed. You do NOT want to see Alice at the mall around this time of year."

"I concur." I murmured in agreement as he took my hand. Edward put the key in the ignition and the car purred to life. He pressed the pedal and drove down the road, steering one-handed, still holding my hand.

Though Edward could tell I was a little uneasy, running a cold thumb slowly and gently over my knuckles to calm me, I was still nervous about meeting fate worse than death:

Alice during Christmas shopping season.

* * *

**Sooooo… wha'cha think…? Not my best fanfiction ever but I think it was pretty good! I actually used the idea for the secret recipie from my mom's hot chocolate. I will find out the secret someday!!! At least I think it's a secret. She could have been joking. Whatever.**

**Remember, I LOVE LOVE LOVE reviews!!! So, R&R my pretties!! :D:D Also, I need some ideas on what Bella should get Edward for Christmas! Review and give me some ideas!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**God! I feel so bad about not updating sooner! And not until Christmas Eve no less! –hits head on desk repeatedly- I AM SOOOOO SORRY!!! Well, here you have it! The second chapter of A Twilight Christmas!**

**To ****Onyx****: Sorry I didn't send this to you so you could proof read it!! I wanted to get it up here today so I had to go fast and I didn't know if you would be able to get to it today. If you could have, just copy and paste this story, and send it back to me via email with all the necessary changes and I shall update it later! Thanks and sorry again!**

**Disclaimer- I do not, have not, nor WILL I EVER own Twilight!!! –sobs-**

* * *

We drove down the street, Edward never letting go of my hand. The car's heater was up nice and toasty, but I was still shaking. From fear. Hey, you try thinking about how you're going to live through the day when you're on your way to see your sister to-be, the shopaholic, on Christmas! Yeah, I thought you'd be freaked out.

"Love, are you alright? You're awfully jumpy." Edward asked, concerned.

"Gee! I wonder! Maybe it's because I'm scared out of my mind to see your shopping obsessed sister during the biggest shopping season of the year!" I said, maybe a little too sarcastically. Edward just laughed and rubbed soothing circles on my hands.

"Don't worry Bella. I won't let her get to you." He said jokingly, but I could sense truth and sincerity behind his words too.

I sighed as we pulled up to the house and he cut the engine. I gulped and looked at Edward, only to notice he was slightly rigid too. I giggled as Edward got out and opened my door. My giggling ceased as I realized why he was tense.

Alice's car was in the driveway.

I stared wide eyed at the Porsche and slowly turned my head to the door and back to Edward. He even seemed a little nervous. I guess he wasn't expecting this. Neither was I. I would've thought she would have been at the mall, shopping, as usual.

Then it hit me. What if Alice had a vision and saw me coming over? What if she hadn't left _yet _because… My thoughts trailed off as I glanced at Edward. I guess in dawned on him too because he quickly pulled me behind him as we walked into the house.

When we did we heard…

Nothing. Absolutely nothing, which scared me even more. The only noises were my rapid heart and breathing. Edward didn't breathe.

"I can't hear anything," He said. "Not even any thoughts. Well, except for Emmett." As if on cue, Emmett stepped out of the kitchen.

"Someone say my name?" He called.

"Emmett," Edward asked. "Have you seen Alice?"

Emmett's eyebrows flew up. "You want to see _her_? Your funeral. Most likely shopping. Why?"

Edward shook his head. "Her car… is in… the driveway…"

Emmett's face went from surprise, to complete horror, to tense, alert, big brother protectiveness as he looked at me. This was very out of character for him, but I could only imagine what Alice's like when I'm not here. Any other time, and he would have been rolling on the floor. We slowly looked around the room.

That's when we heard it. A very loud, high pitched, "BEEEEELLLAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!"

"Hit the deck!" Emmett shouted as Edward flung himself on top of me, caging me in his arms. Alice shot down the stairs, full vampire speed, just inches from grabbing me. She growled at Edward, obviously having a silent conversation with him.

"No Alice!" Edward snarled. Emmett ran and tried to contain Alice, surprisingly having a difficult time doing so.

"Come on! She NEEDS a new Christmas outfit!" She screamed.

"No, she doesn't." Edward said, still caging me in his arms, protectively. Emmett was enjoying this, trying not to laugh due to his booming laugher. They went back and forth at this until Alice finally relaxed.

"Fine, you win" Alice said. **(A/N: I know, totally out of character, but I had to make it work for this, so please don't complain)** I stared wide eyed at her. All that went through my thoughts, and probably everyone else's was, _"Alice gave in? THE Alice gave in?!"_

Eventually, she smiled brightly. "Emmett, you can let go now." He did, ever so slowly, released his grip from her arms, like he was opening up an active boom, which he could've been. Edward didn't move a millimeter.

Alice laughed. "Seriously Edward, I'm okay! For now anyways. There will be plenty of time to shop after the holidays are over." Edward, still ever vigilant, loosened his grip on me, but only just. "Edward, release!" She laughed again.

He slowly started to until only his arm was around my waist, pulling me to his side as close as possible. Alice stayed surprisingly calm. Soon after, we heard doors creak upstairs. Eventually, Jasper, Rosalie, Carlisle, and Esme came down.

"Is it safe yet?" Jasper asked, strained. I felt sorry for him, having to feel Alice's excitement, my fear, Emmett's humor, and Edward's tenseness, all at the same time.

"We heard the yelling stop and we wanted to make sure things were okay." Carlisle added. Then they all looked at me with wide eyes and took in Alice's calm composure, who was smiling angelically. It was silent for a few moments.

"You're alive," Rose sounded flabbergasted and astounded. "How did you do that?!" Emmett's booming laughter echoed throughout the room. Eventually everyone started laughing.

"Okay Bella," Alice piped in. "Edward told you he's taking you out today, yes?" I nodded. "They you know what that means!" She had a mischievous twinkle in her eye.

Before I could protest, I was sitting in Alice's bathroom, surrounded by make-up and bombarded by outfits spread out everywhere. I groaned.

Let the torture begin.

**EPOV**

I thanked Alice silently when she took Bella upstairs. Not because I didn't want to be with her. Quite the opposite. I was going to spend all day with her so I wanted to make this her best Christmas ever.

First, I needed to call Bella's mother. I went to the phone and flipped through the dialed calls. Esme and Renee called each other all the time about mine and Bella's wedding so I knew her number by heart.

She answered on the second ring. "Hello?" She asked.

"Renee? This is Edward." I responded

"Oh, Edward! Merry Christmas! How are you?" She replied enthusiastically.

"Well, Bella told me this morning about some delicious hot chocolate that you used to make for her, and I was wondering if I could have the recipe. I'm planning on making some for her as a surprise."

The phone was silent for a few moments. "Well, Edward. I don't usually tell anyone the recipe, but… I will this once for you."

I smiled. "Thank you Renee. I really appreciate it."

"And I appreciate you wanting my daughter to have a fabulous Christmas." She sounded like she was smiling like I was. I did want Bella to have a fabulous Christmas.

I grabbed some paper and a pen and wrote down the ingredients and directions for the hot chocolate. I would have Esme make it while we were out. I walked out of the kitchen and went to her.

"Esme? Would you mind going to the store and getting these for me and making the hot chocolate while were out?" I gave her the list and she looked at it, and then smiled at me.

"Of course Edward. I'd love to!" She nodded.

"Thank you Esme." I kissed her cheek. I suddenly saw Alice have a vision. It was just a glimpse though, before Alice blocked it out.

"_She'll love it Edward. This is very sweet what you're doing for her. She will be so surprised._

I smiled and suddenly, I heard footsteps at the top of the stairs.

If my heart was beating, it would have stopped when I saw Bella.

**(A/N: So tempted to stop here)**

**BPOV**

I walked down the stairs, careful not to trip. Thankfully Alice put me in an outfit that was, cute-even for my taste-, great for the weather, and, as Rose and Alice put it, "Klutz proof". I was wearing a dark blue coat, with blue skinny jeans. My boots were nice and warm, and I had on a blue tank under a brown sweater. The jewelry she put me in was very pretty too. **(A/N: Link on profile) **The make-up was actually light but still enough to notice. My hair, she didn't do much with. She just curled it a little.

Still, I was very careful. I walked down and saw Edward looking at me and I immediately blushed. He had on my favorite crooked smile. As soon as I was on a flat surface, he swept me into his arms and kissed me.

"Love, you look stunning." I looked down at my feet when he said that.

"No I'm not." I said, blushing still.

"My dear, when will you ever see yourself clearly?" Edward said laughing. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck as his pulled me closer. "We should get going," He said. "I have quite a few plans for us today." I sighed.

"You didn't have to go to all the trouble, you know. I would have a great Christmas just being with you." I meant every word. I didn't need the presents, the decorations, nothing. All I needed was Edward.

"As I you Bella, Love. But what's wrong with a few extra things thrown in?" He asked smirking.

I tried to think of an excuse, but nothing came to mind, mostly because I couldn't stop staring at him. Probably all part of his plan to get me to come up with nothing

"You two better get going! Today's not going to last forever you know!" Alice shoved us towards the door.

"Have fun!" I heard them all yell. As soon as we were out the door, Edward picked me up into his arms and carried me to the car. He opened my door and ran around to his side. As soon as he got in, he picked up my hand and placed it on his face.

"I love you Bella. I hope you have fun today." He smiled a loving smile at me.

"You should know by now that I will always have fun with you. And I love you too." He smiled wider and leaned over and kissed me. As soon as he pulled away, he pulled out onto the road as we headed to do God knows what.

* * *

**A/N: So, how'd you like it!? By far not my best work. I know there were some confusing parts, such as Edward not being able to hear the thoughts of the other people in the house, but I just made it like that to make it work. Just live with it! Jk! But that includes you too Onyx!! So please, don't bag on me about those parts, okay?**

**I still need help on ideas on a present for Bella to give to Edward!!! Pleeeeeease help me!!! I'm begging!!**

**Also remember, writing fanfictions+me=slow updates! Me and my unhelpful laziness! So remember! If you want me to update sooner, you need to yell at me in reviews or if you PM me, and doing so may help me write faster!!! Also, any ideas on what you want to happen will also help me write faster! So, please, if you want to see more of this story, REVIEW OR PM!!! PLEASE!!!**

**Happy Holidays everyone!!!! Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukah, Kwanza, or whatever other holiday that I am unaware of that you celebrate at this time of year! And happy New Year too if I don't update by then, and if I don't, I highly apologize!**

**Sorry for the long authors note, and if you read this far, you are a very dedicated reader! Cookies for you! Anyway, hit or miss? Please review!!**

**Peace!**

**-Topaz out**

**P.S. Please check out my other story, Skull and Star Crossed! It's not nearly my best work, but, then again, I'm just starting it! But if you would please check it out (and review too!) I would really appriciate it! Also, don't forget to check out my other account at EdwardXBella4eva!!! Thanks again!!!**


	3. AN: Sorry, BUT IMPORTANT! READ!

**Hey people, yeah, this isn't a new chapter, this is an Author's Note.**

**Before you start yelling at me like "What took you so long?" or "When's the next chapter going to be ready?" I have a little announcement.**

**Mind you, I don't forget about my stories. Never! But, this one seems to be loosing its interest for me. It's not Christmas anymore and I'm just to busy with some other fanfictions that I really want to write.**

**Now, before you start crying, no, it is not ending here. I am just going on an indefinite hiatus. I'm just too busy working on my Skull and Star Crossed fanfiction, working on our website, and also helping Onyx with her awesome fanfic she's going to post soon.**

**Now, I don't know when I'm going to get back on this, but for now, I will not delete it. I can only work on one fanfiction at a time.**

**Again, I am very sorry, and just telling you again, this is on hold, not gone for good, so don't take it off of your alerts just yet! :D**

**-Topaz- **


End file.
